Love Dealer
by Zomg56
Summary: Joey has always been the girl to break hearts but can a certain girl change all that and make her feel something she thought she would never feel again? CJ fic.


_It won't let me put those astrix to seperate Charlie and Joey? So the story might be a bit hard to read, sorry. Tell me what you think and whether I should continue or not. Thanks!_

_**Love Dealer**_

**Chapter One **

Joey awoke with a heavy head. Her eye lashes flutter as she begins to regain her sight. She slowly tries to pull herself to her feet.

Like always, Charlie Buckton was up bright and early. Pulling on her socks, she races around her new apartment to look for her running shoes.

"Kate!" She called out.

"Yeah?" Shouts a reply.

"Have you seen my running shoes?"

"Should be where you last left them." The woman replies, with the item dangling in her hands.

Charlie got a mini shock but it was soon replaced with a smile.

"Thank you!" Charlie yells half way out the door.

"Do you want to stay for breakfast?"

"I should head home. I got things... to do." Joey replies with her head still pounding.

"What things? You always have things to do." The woman replied emphasizing her words.

"Get off my case. I thought we agreed on things being casual." Joey said a little too coldly.

Tessa felt a stab to her heart. She knew she couldn't express how she really felt to Joey because for one, she stupidly agreed having casual sex thinking she wouldn't get attached and secondly, she knew Joey hadn't felt the same way.

Joey was too hungover to even realize her tone of voice. She had gotten drunk last night once again, and climbed into Tessa's room. Tessa knew exactly how Joey was when she was drunk, but she somehow thought the morning after would turn out somewhat different to the others.

"Anyway thanks for last night. See you around." Joey said with a little wave before she went out the same way she came in.

With sweat dripping onto the sand, Charlie sat breathless on beach. Proud of herself on beating her own time, she planned on treating herself to a nice breakfast at the Diner.

Hoping out of the shower, Joey began to put on her clothes. Pulling her hair back, she tied it in a ponytail. Somewhat pleased with herself, she headed out the door. Stepping foot into the Diner she made her way to order. Whilst standing around waiting for her long black, she spots a fresh face. Wearing her cheeky smile she heads over.

"I'm Joey and you are?" She introduces with her hand out.

Charlie hears a voice and looks up. She pulls a face but tries not to be rude to the forward stranger.

"I'm Charlie. Charlie Buckton." She replies politely.

Joey notices the new girl didn't shake her hand, she smiles and puts it back in her pocket.

"What's a hotty like you doing here?"

Charlie smiles awkwardly taking in the compliment while Joey keeps working her charm. So she thinks.

"Um well I'm a cop. Just got transfered here."

"So you look good in a uniform?" Joey answers quickly.

Charlie once again smiles awkwardly thinking how forward this girl was. Joey smiles back waiting for an answer.

"Long black?" Colleen calls out behind Joey which makes her break eye contact. Joey thanks her and turns her attention back to Charlie.

"Rough night?" Charlie questions noticing the strong coffee she ordered.

"You could say that. Look, I'm not usually this easy, but how's about dinner tonight?"

For the third time, Charlie smiles but this time for a different reason.

"Thanks but no thanks."

"What's a girl gotta do to take you out?

"You'll figure it out." Charlie replied immediately realizing she was flirting. For some reason, this girl caught her attention, even though her passes were sleazy, there was just something about this girl. And for a split second she forgot she had a girlfriend. Making her way out not even finishing her breakfast, Charlie Buckton felt a stab of guilt. Joey on the other hand had no clue, all she was thinking about was this new cop in uniform.

On her drive home she felt even guiltier for thinking about this Joey girl. Hoping a shower would clear her head she quickly undressed herself and stood under the running water. She got a shock when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulder.

"Charlie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Charlie hesitantly replied.

Charlie had always been against cheating. And even though she didn't do anything, she still flirted back and thought about this new girl and to her, that is cheating.

"You're all jumpy - you're clearly not fine." Kate stated.

Charlie panicked for an excuse.

"Okay, I wasn't going to tell you but It's about our anniversary. I -"

"Alright don't say no more, wouldn't want you spoiling it now would I." Her girlfriend cut in pulling her in for a sweet delicate kiss.

Charlie forced a smile and felt even more terrible for telling a lie. It was now two lies. What was it about this Joey girl that had her so intruged?


End file.
